


Lights will guide you home

by Freakinhorse123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MONDAY 1ST OF MARCH STREAM, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy’s dead lmaoooo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakinhorse123/pseuds/Freakinhorse123
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 1ST OF MARCH STREAM!After being killed by Dream in Dream’s cell, there’s someone Tommy has dearly missed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no thanks shipping real people is weirdchamp unless they’re okay with it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Lights will guide you home

Tommy blinked. There was blazing colour in his face. Wasn’t he in the cell with Dream? Dream was kicking him. Dream was killing him, why wasn’t he there? Cool air breezed his face as his eyes adjusted to the light. 

Tommy stumbled, looking around this place he was in until a pair of arm wrapped around him. Tommy stopped dead, leaning into the hug as he realised who was hugging him. Tears traveled down his cheeks as a smile graced his face. 

“Hi Wilby.” 

Tommy inhaled Wilbur’s familiar scent. The man didn’t smell of gunpowder or blood to him. Instead he smelled of ink and freshly open books. He smelled of sea salt and the mint cookies he made when they were younger. 

“Hello Tommy,” Wilbur whispered, he ran his hands through the younger boy’s hair as his head laid in the crook of his neck, “Tommy you’ve done so well and I’m so proud of you, you little racoon.” Tommy laughed into Wilbur’s revolutionary shirt he wore which smelled freshly washed. 

“I’ve missed you, so much,” Tommy sniffled, “Everyone has, not that they’d admit it.” 

“I know Tommy, don’t worry,” Wilbur said, “but they miss you more already, look.” Wilbur gently lifted Tommy up and they walked towards the edge of the afterlife. Tubbo seemed numb. He was adamant that Tommy wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead! Ranboo planted flowers in front of his old house. Jack Manifold of all people walked around the entire server, seemingly dazed and acting as if he was currently in a dream. Sam slouched in his chair staring at a wall. 

“I wonder when they’ll hold my funeral,” Tommy mused, Wilbur and Tommy slowly lowering themselves down to sit and watch. 

“Probably before mine,” Wilbur joked. Tommy leant into Wilbur’s side as the man’s grip around him tightened, not wanting to let him go.

They sat in silence, watching how different people reacted and coped with the news of Tommy’s death. They laughed at Dream trashing his cell again and again together. 

“When do you think we’ll see Techno and Phil again?” Tommy asked. 

“Uhhh…” Wilbur thought for a second, “Not for a while, I don’t think. Neither of them could die even if they wanted to.” 

“Really?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded, his brow furrowing. 

“Phil’s immortal. There’s a reason he’s stayed on one life for so long. And even if Techno dies, he’ll just reincarnate. He has to really give up on living before we see him again,” Wilbur answered. Tommy sat silently, taking that bombshell in. 

“Am I really dead now?” Tommy asked, “Have I really just ditched everyone down there? Have I really just let Dream kill me?” 

“Tommy, I think so,” Wilbur said, looking away from Tommy but not loosening his grip away from the boy, “But it’ll be easier up here. Even if I’m always boiling hot and even if Schlatt and Mexican Dream get annoying, at least I don’t have to watch you suffer any more.” 

Tommy watched Tubbo walk aimlessly around his hotel he was building, tears running down his face. 

“It was so hard down there. Everyone hated me, nobody trusted me, nobody was there for me even if I tried to help them. Why was life so difficult?” Tommy rambled. 

Wilbur wrapped both arms around his little brother again, tucking him into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Tommy. You can rest now.”

**Author's Note:**

> After today’s stream, I wanted to write a thing with Wilbur and Tommy reuniting in the afterlife. 
> 
> Also, if it isn’t obvious, Tommy mentioned a cool breeze when he was in the afterlife, whilst Wilbur mentioned being hot all the time. Guess who’s in heaven and who’s in hell lmaooo.


End file.
